This invention relates to boxes made of sheet material and more particularly to improvements in the structure and fabrication thereof.
It is highly desirable to provide a plurality of boxes which are joined in series by their corners to form a single assembly. Such a box assembly can be used, for example, for the packaging and display of related products, thus enhancing the sale thereof. The cost of such a box assembly can be reduced if the walls of the boxes and the flaps needed for joining the corners of the boxes are made of a unitary blank of sheet material. Moreover, the cost of such a box assembly can be further reduced if it can be formed on a single pass of the unitary blank through a standard folding and gluing machine. Thus, when the completed box assembly comes out of the machine it is in a collapsed condition in which it can be conveniently stored and shipped and, upon reaching the user, need be merely opened up for use.